


keep your coin, love - a romance

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst probably, Eventual Romance, F/F, Lesbian, Slow Build, im making it gay because im gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: Carlotta Valentia is the owner of the produce stand in central Whiterun. She works tirelessly to support herself and her only daughter, Mila. Carlotta is always getting attention from all the men in Whiterun and sometimes even men just passing through Whiterun. She has turned down every single one of them in favour of focusing on her daughter. Enter Carmen Blackstone, a twenty-five year old troublemaking Imperial with little ambition and a thirst for adventure. Carmen finds herself in Whiterun on her way to Riften, harbouring the intention of joining the Thieves’ Guild. She’s travelled far from her hometown of Dragon Bridge. Upon arriving in Whiterun, she made her way to the central hub of the marketplace. She ends up asking Carlotta the way to the closest inn. Carlotta warns her to be wary of Mikael, the bard. After asking why and learning of Mikael's persistence, Carmen brawls with him, getting him to leave Carlotta alone. Carlotta thanks her and offers her some payment. Carmen refuses the money instead saying letting her join Carlotta and her daughter for dinner at the tavern would be payment enough. Carlotta agrees. Thus begins a friendship that later blooms into romance.
Relationships: Carlotta Valentia/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	keep your coin, love - a romance

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall this is one of my impulsive "I want to publish something after reading through a bunch of older writing" moments so now you get this wonderful concept I came up with while playing skyrim lol. if people enjoy it I'll probably continue it. it's cute. anyway thanks for clicking, enjoy!

Carmen pushed the looming gates of Whiterun open enough for her to slip through into the bustling city. The first sound she was greeted with was the clamouring noise of a hammer bouncing off metal at the forge. It resounded through the city. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather pants, she wandered further into the city, whistling as she walked.

Whiterun was already different compared to Solitude. And she had only been in Whiterun for a few minutes. It was more lively. Solitude was just as busy, if not busier, but everyone there had a grim determination to everything they did. Whiterun was near the opposite of that.

Carmen felt her stomach growl. She realized she hadn’t eaten in hours and it was nearing dinner time. She needed a hot meal and a cold drink or two (or six). She quickly decided to find the nearest inn. A short distance away, she came upon the marketplace. It was nothing like the one in Solitude. There were fewer stands and less people, but there was more going on. Near a stand that looked to be selling jewelry, an old woman and a man could be heard arguing. The young elf at the meat stand was calling out a sales pitch while a few people glanced at his stand. A beggar was stumbling back and forth between the stands, mumbling something about Argonian Ale and bannered mares. The last stand was a produce stand where a woman stood calling out, “Fresh fruits and vegetables for sale!”

The woman caught Carmen’s eye and she walked over to ask where the local inn was. She supposed she could’ve just looked around some more, but she wanted an excuse to talk to the woman at the stand. The woman smiled when she saw Carmen approaching. “Are you looking to buy?”

Carmen shook her head. “Not at this moment, no. I was actually wondering where I could find a bite to eat and a bed for the night.”

The woman smiled again. “You’d want the Bannered Mare. Which happens to be right there, actually.” She pointed to the large building looming over the marketplace.

“And of course, it is right in front of me,” Carmen laughed. The woman joined in on the laughter.

“You’re new in town?”

“I am,” Carmen replied. “I’m actually on my way to Riften so I’m just passing through. I’ve never been to Whiterun before though.”

“Never? Where are you coming from?”

“Dragon Bridge. My family didn’t leave town much other than to go into Solitude.” Carmen shrugged. “Maybe that’s why I wanted an adventure so bad.”

“Maybe,” the woman replied wistfully. “Sounds like you’ve had quite a journey though. You’d better head on in and warm up. Just watch out for Mikael.”

“Who’s Mikael?” Carmen’s stomach growled again. She didn’t want to go in just yet though. She picked up an apple and slid a few coins from her pocket across the stand.

“Oh, he's the bard in the Bannered Mare. He’s a piece of work. He’s practically begging for a dagger on his neck.” The woman scooped up the coins and placed them in her coin purse.

“He been givin’ you trouble?” Carmen took a bite of the apple.

“No more than any other man in town,” the woman replied with a sigh. “Well, maybe a bit more.”

Carmen arched a brow. “You get a lot of attention from men?” She wasn’t surprised. She took another bite of the apple.

“Yes, and I’ve told every single one of them no. Mikael won’t get the message through his thick skull though.” She sighed. “No amount of flowers or honeyed words are going to change my mind. No man is going to come between me and my daughter, Mila.”

Carmen hesitated slightly before saying, “I could try and talk to him.”

The woman laughed. “Be my guest! I don’t know if anyone will ever be able to get the message through to him, but you’re welcome to try.”

Carmen hummed as she finished off her apple. She swallowed and said, “Thanks.” She spit the apple seeds out onto the grass. “I’ll be back soon.”

The woman nodded. “See you soon.”

Carmen turned to leave before realizing she didn’t even know the woman’s name. “I never caught your name.”

“Probably because I never said it. It’s Carlotta Valentia.” She smiled.

“Mine’s Carmen. Carmen Blackstone. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” And with that she marched towards the inn.

Upon entering the inn, Carmen was greeted with the warmth of a fire, the bustle of the town’s people, and the distinct smell of mead. She breathed in deeply. She scanned the room for Mikael. He was hard to miss. He was standing in the center of the room, lute in hand, laughing it up with all the people occupying the small space. He was tall, blue-eyed and blonde. A stereotypical Nord. Although he didn’t look nearly as strong as one. 

Carmen marched over to him. Well actually she marched all the way around to the back of him because all the people surrounding him were in the way. She tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked at her, she said, “You need to leave Carlotta Valentia alone.”

He raised a brow, scoffing slightly. “Carlotta put you up to this, didn’t she?” He shook his head with a laugh. “I’m sorry, but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn’t know it yet.”

Carmen rolled her eyes. He was insufferable already. “She’s not yours. Stop this nonsense.”

He laughed at her. “What’s that? All I heard was the sound of jealousy.”

Carmen’s face flushed, both out of anger and embarrassment. “Leave her alone, or else,” she threatened.

His eyes widened in surprise for a split second before he narrowed them angrily. “I don’t have to take that from you!” He raised his hands, curling them into fists.

Carmen sighed and mimicked his movements. Bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, she waited for him to make the first move. It happened a split second later. The punch was aimed for her jaw. Carmen stepped backwards; out of his reach. The punch was sloppy. This would be easy.

“Come on! Let’s see what you’re made of,” he exclaimed, goading her on further. She ignored the invitation. Everyone in the inn was cheering. Telling him to kick her ass. 

Mikael was quick to throw a few more punches. He was aiming mostly for her face, sometimes her stomach. He was angry and thought he could overpower her. She waited for him to tire himself out, throwing a punch here or there, each one landing exactly where she intended.

After a few minutes of this, Carmen could see him tiring. She smirked. The crowd was quieter now, not exactly cheering for her now, but not for him either. They could see him tiring, too. He threw another punch. This one aimed right for her nose. She grabbed his fist just before it made contact and twisted. Not enough to break anything, but it would hurt like a bitch.

He yelped as she twisted. He tried to break her grip. She punched him in the stomach. Once, twice, three times. He groaned each time her fist made contact. He dropped to a crouch, stumbling slightly, before falling down onto his knees.

Carmen shook out her hand, stretching her fingers. Then she reached down to help him up. He grasped her forearm and stood, wobbling a bit. “You know how to throw a punch, I’ll give you that,” he said, grunting slightly as he straightened.

“You leave Carlotta alone, or this gets worse,” Carmen replied firmly, gripping his arm tightly.

“You win,” he winced. “On my honour, Carlotta won’t have to worry about me ever again.”

Carmen released his arm. “Good. Now go get some ale. It’ll help the pain. Until the morning, at least.” She winked. He grunted and headed over to the bar.

Carmen glanced around the Bannered Mare. She didn’t see Carlotta in the inn quite yet. She was probably still outside at her stand. Carmen went back outside to the marketplace. She strutted over to Carlotta’s stand, a cocky grin coating her features.

Carlotta looked up when she heard Carmen lean against the front of the stand. She raised a brow. “So?”

Carmen smirked. “Mikael won’t be bothering you anymore.”

Carlotta grinned before it faltered slightly, her eyes narrowing a fraction. “Really? You convinced that lute player to stop chasing me?”

“That I did.”

“How?”

Carmen smiled guiltily. “Well, he wouldn’t listen to reason so I might’ve knocked some sense into him. Literally.”

Carlotta’s mouth dropped open slightly before she laughed. “Normally, I don’t condone that sort of thing, but Gods above I would’ve paid to see that.”

Carmen shrugged. “It was easy. And he instigated it, I just finished it.”

Carlotta rolled her eyes.”Someone’s cocky.” Carmen smirked with another shrug. Carlotta sighed. “Well, I’d thank the Gods, but I’ll settle for thanking you. Here’s some coin for your help.” She slid a small coin purse across the surface of the stand.

Carmen slid it back to her. “Keep your coin, love.” Carlotta raised a brow at the endearment. Carmen continued. “My only request for payment is to join you and your daughter for dinner tonight. I’m here for a few days anyways and I would enjoy the company.”

Carlotta hesitated. “We are going to the tavern for dinner tonight. You could join us.”

“Sounds perfect,” Carmen said. “I have a few things to do before the day is done so I will meet you there when it gets dark.”

“Aye,” Carlotta replied. “We will see you then, Carmen.”

Carmen nodded. “Until then.” She winked at the older woman. Carlotta flushed slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos are my life blood and comments make me really happy so would ya??


End file.
